valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Zeri
Also see other appearances: Zeri (VC3) Shocktrooper Gunner |Likes =Avan Hardins Juliana Everhart |Affiliation =Lanseal Military Academy Gallian Army |Rank =Lieutenant |Role =Lanseal cadet (former) Army squad commander |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 2'' Valkyria Chronicles 3}} Alongside Avan and Cosette, the cool and intellectual is at the heart of Class G. He is voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya in the Japanese version and Crispin Freeman in the English version. Profile A highly intelligent young man, Zeri enrolled at the Lanseal Military Academy to prove himself and help his people overcome the prejudice they faced everyday. Placed into Class G alongside Avan Hardins and Cosette Coalhearth, Zeri remained aloof from his class' antics but was quick to react to insults from Class A chair Juliana Everhart. After Class G's first engagement under Avan's leadership, the two young men developed a rivalry that slowly grew into mutual respect and friendship. Though Avan was officially Class G's chair, Zeri was often the voice of reason and proposed many of the strategies the class employed. During his time at the academy, Zeri drew both admirers and detractors. Quite a few of the female student body were drawn to him and even formed a fan club. Others were slower to warm up to the Darcsen cadet, not least because of his heritage. However, as Class G continued its string of successes against the other classes at Lanseal and on the battlefield against the rebels, Zeri earned the grudging respect of his peers. As the war took an ever greater toll on the Darcsen population, Zeri revealed to his friends his desire to become a hero that all would have to acknowledge despite his heritage. Dedication to that goal however put Zeri at odds with Avan when the latter was prepared to defy orders in order to participate in the defense of Yuell. Zeri initially refused to even consider the notion, citing breach of military protocol. Enraged, Avan proceeded anyway, taking Cosette with him when the rebels struck the city. Zeri however proved true to his friends and convinced the headmaster to authorize the deployment of Class G outside of Lanseal's jurisdiction. Their timely arrival ultimately foiled Audrey Gassenarl's attempt to seize the city and prevented Randgriz's encirclement. Following Class G's return, Zeri joined the rest of his class in pleading for clemency for their class chair. Their efforts ultimately succeeded and Avan was sentenced to a few days of solitary confinement instead of being court martialed. These events solidified the friendship between Zeri, Avan, and Cosette, and Zeri even took the time to tutor Avan to help raise the latter's abysmal academic record. In the meantime, the frosty antagonism between Zeri and Julianna softened after Zeri defended her after Class A's defeat in the Lanseal Laevatein competition. The two soon found several common interests and could often be seen discussing, or rather debating, matters ranging from politics to engineering. Through her interaction with Zeri, Julianna's attitude toward Darcsens in general began to soften and her respect for the talented young man grew into attraction. Zeri however remained oblivious of this until tragedy struck. When rebel forces struck Lanseal, Zeri joined his classmates in defending their home. However, as they were being overpowered by the V2's, Julianna appeared, having been transformed into an Artificial Valkyria. Though Julianna was successful in defending her friends and defeat several V2's, she was mortally wounded after engaging Dirk Gassenarl. As Zeri held her, Julianna confessed to Zeri and called him by his name, the first time she had done so. Julianna ultimately succumbed to her wounds, leaving a grief stricken Zeri cradling her. After the rebel's withdrawal, Zeri remained at Lanseal and participated in further operations against the rebels. As the rebel leadership attempted to flee to the Federation from the port city of Anthold, Lanseal's surviving classes worked together to slow them down. To break through the rebel defenses and reach the harbor, Avan devised a plan to destroy Anthold's aqueduct and flood rebel positions. Zeri volunteered for the task and while his fellow students distracted the GRA with a frontal assault, he infiltrated rebel lines to plant the charges. After setting the timer however, Zeri was discovered by a rebel patrol and was unable to escape the blast. Despite the odds, Zeri survived the collapse of the aqueduct and rejoined Class G for their final assault. Once onboard the battleship Dandarius, Zeri pointed out that the warship's main gun needed to be disabled if the Gallian navy was to stand any chance against it. Following his instructions, Class G succeeded in crippling the Dandarius before confronting Baldren Gassenarl himself. Despite being transformed into an Artificial Valkyria, Baldren was defeated by Zeri and his classmates. With the arrival of the Gallian navy, the Dandarius began sinking and the Lanseal cadets evacuated. Avan and Zeri were the last two off, barely making it as the battleship exploded around them. After graduating from Lanseal, Zeri joined the regular army. Despite continued prejudice against Darcsens, Zeri impressed his superiors with his brilliance and skill and was granted command of a squad. Expanded Biography (VC3) Zeri is a mature, young Darcsen living in Randgriz City. Growing up in the capital city as a Darcsen was never easy for Zeri, but the endless persecution and abuse he suffered taught him to remain calm at all times. Whenever Zeri was accused of theft merely because he was a Darcsen, Zeri would coolly stand his ground and discuss the flaws in the logic of the people accusing him until they had no choice but to admit they were mistaken. Zeri believes that the quickest way to change the common Gallian's perception of Darcsens is to make them acknowledge a Darcsen's true worth. To this end, Zeri has always worked harder than everyone else to improve himself, which forged him into a particularly competitive individual. After the Gallian Campaign, Zeri's excellent academic achievements and physical aptitude got him into Lanseal Royal Military Academy. Zeri studies hard at the academy in hopes of becoming a great military hero, a feat he believes will change society's opinion of Darcsens. Stats Personal Potentials Default= *'Composed' - Keeps calm when facing interception fire, for greater accuracy. *'Darcsen Pride' - Pride in fighting alongside Darcsen brethren raises various abilities. |-| After Darcsen Liberation Mission= *'Composed' - Keeps calm when facing interception fire, for greater accuracy. *'Darcsen Pride' - Pride in fighting alongside Darcsen brethren raises various abilities. *'Competitive' - Hates having to admit defeat, raising their firing accuracy. |-| After Blasting the Aqueduct Mission= *'Composed' - Keeps calm when facing interception fire, for greater accuracy. *'Darcsen Pride' - Pride in fighting alongside Darcsen brethren raises various abilities. *'Competitive' - Hates having to admit defeat, raising their firing accuracy. *'A Friendly Hand' - The sense of security when fighting alongside a close friend raises accuracy and attack power vs infantry. Battle Potentials Quotes Squad Leader *"Follow my plan and we'll have no problems." *"Hmph, let's make this quick." *"I've got a long way to go, and no time to waste here!" Selection *"Moving out." *"Watch and learn." Attacking *"Hrrrah!" *"You're through!" Killing a Foe *"Enemy silenced!" *"Yes!" Enemy Sighted *"Enemy sighted!" *"I see you there!" Team Attack *"I'll back you up!" *"Keep the pressure on!" *"Make room, Avan!" (Avan) Personal Potentials *"Nothin' to get wild about." (Composed) *"I'll make them accept us!" (Darcsen Pride) *"I don't lose." (Competitive) *"With you, I can do anything." (A Friendly Hand) Battle Potentials *"I feel amazing!" *"I'm in top form!" Healed by Ragnaid *"Thank you." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic! We've got a man down! Hurry!" After Medic Visit *"Avan, quit jokin' around! Avan!" (Avan) *"Juliana! JULIANA!" (Juliana) HP Critical *"If you want it done right...!" *"This is nothing...!" Unconsciousness *"Aagh... Unh...!" Retreat *"Pathetic. Some hero I turned out to be." Revived by Medic *"I won't waste this chance." Status Ailment * Note *It is possible that Competitive potential is activated more than once on his turn. The potential's effect seems to wear off when Zeri left an enemy and get reactivated when he approach another enemy. Trivia *A second version of Zeri exists, available via password. "Zeri" is an Armored Tech, told apart from Zeri proper by his lack of glasses. Personality wise, "Zeri" takes the Darcsen Pride potential, and skews it - he looses combat ability when a non-Darcsen unit present nearby. *Zeri makes a cameo in Valkyria Chronicles 3 and is a playable character for one mission. Gallery 'Valkyria Chronicles 2' Zeri.png|Zeri's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Zeri_(Sunglasses)_Swimsuit.png|Zeri's (Sunglasses) swimsuit appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Zeri_(No Sunglasses)_Swimsuit.png|Zeri's (No Sunglasses) swimsuit appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Zeri2.png|In-game screenshot of Zeri in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Zeri_Potential2.png|Zeri's potential cut-in for Competitive in Valkyria Chronicles 2. VC2_Zeri_Potential.png|Zeri's potential cut-in for A Friendly Hand in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Snap033.jpg|Cut-scene screenshot of Zeri in Valkyria Chronicles 2. 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' Zeri vc3.png|Zeri's appearance in Valkyria Chronicles 3. VC3_Zeri2.png|In-game screenshot of Zeri in Valkyria Chronicles 2. Zeri vc3 mission.jpg|Cut-scene screenshot of Zeri in Valkyria Chronicles 3. 'Valkyria Chronicles Duel' VC-Duels_Zeri.png|Zeri's Standard appearance in Valkyria Chronicles Duel. VC-Duels_Zeri5.png| VC-Duels_Zeri4.png| VC-Duels_Zeri2.png| VC-Duels_Zeri3.png| VC-Duels_Zeri6.png| 'Other Media' S&D Zeri.png|Zeri's appearance in Samurai & Dragons. Category:Characters Category:Lanseal Military Academy Category:Class G Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Squad Captains